


Wwhatevver Wworks

by Kingtrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Black Romance, Blowjobs, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Humanstuck, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingtrace/pseuds/Kingtrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan summons Karkat for a booty call. Karkat is mad about it. But of course, it happened anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wwhatevver Wworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first request for my smut blog, ktwritessmut.tumblr.com . I hope you all enjoy it, and also remember that you can request me literally whatever you want through either comments, PM, or notes, and I will see what I can do.

“Fuck this, fuck me for doing this, fuck him for asking me for this,” Karkat cursed not-so-quietly to himself as he walked down the last stretch of road between his and Eridan’s apartment. A light snow was falling down around him on a deserted city street, everyone sane having long since gone to sleep. He really, really didn’t want to go. There was bile building in his throat as the pale haired boy thought about his inevitable arrival. The douche would swing the door open grandly, his overgelled dirty blond hair making him look both disgusting and inviting. His face would be a condescending smirk, the kind that made the diminutive albino want to slap him in the face and leave, but of course he wouldn’t. He’d just follow him inside and then…

Karkat felt his breath catch, and he knew for sure he wasn’t turning around as his heart started beating rapidly and a warm blush spread onto his cheeks. The crabby young man picked up his pace, suddenly finding the cold unbearable. Yeah, that was it. The cold is what was speeding his steps towards that jerk’s little hovel. He’d only stay for just long enough to warm up. Hell, maybe not even that long. Maybe just enough to curse Eridan out for summoning him so late at night.

Finally arriving at the only apartment building gaudy enough to contain Eridan’s ego sufficiently, Karkat forcefully jammed his finger on the keypad that would open the stupid security door. As soon as he heard the lock pop he scuttled inside and headed for the stairs. After climbing for two flights, he found himself in front of Eridan’s dumb looking door, which was really just finished wood with an Aquarius symbol painted on a fancy piece of paper and taped right under the apartment number. With a sigh, Karkat rapped his fists on the door. Well, more accurately, he pounded on the wooden surface, causing a loud banging sound to reverberate down the hall.

This did not go unnoticed by Eridan, and his usual look of superiority was accompanied with slight irritation as he opened the door.  “Wwhat the hell are you doin’? Don’t you knoww wwhat time it is?”

Karkat scowled and glared at the man in the doorway. “Yeah, of course I fucking know what time it is. It’s half past ungodly late because your lust for my pale white ass doesn’t yield to the normal day-night cycle that most humans follow.”

Eridan’s anger ebbed temporarily and his dark glare was replaced by a mischievous grin. “My text didn’t say anythin’ about sex. Wwhy are you alwways thinkin’ about sex, Kar? Are you sure you’re not the one wwith insatiable lust?”

The angry white haired boy scoffed, a dismissing hiss of air escaping from between his lips. Still, his face was becoming a deeper and deeper shade of red. “Just shut the fuck up. What the hell do you even want, anyway?”

“Sex, of course. Wwhy the fuck else wwould I spend time wwith you?” Eridan chuckled condescendingly as he turned his back on his angry lover, leaving Karkat standing in front of the open door as he sauntered back towards the bedroom.

For several moments, Karkat was seriously considering just turning around and leaving, showing Eridan just once that he wasn’t obligated to take his shit. He could catch the bus that stopped only a few blocks from here and be home within the hour, sleeping alone and comfortable in his nice warm bed, instead of awkwardly trying to avoid showing that ass anything that could be taken as affection. He turned around at the waist, for a full second sure he was going to leave, then his feet crossed the threshold and he went in anyway. He always went in anyway, Eridan would never expect differently and honestly neither did Karkat. Despite all of his shortcomings, he found Eridan irresistible, and yes, just like Eridan, it was almost exclusively for the sex.

The Cancer worked his way past Eridan’s god awful tacky violet furniture, stopping just long enough to throw his winter coat, hat, boots, and gloves onto the fragile coffee table. Eridan hated that, and Karkat loved doing things that Eridan hated. That was just the way the two were. For some reason being unspeakably pissed at one another always made the inevitable intercourse that much better.

After depositing his things exactly where they shouldn’t be, Karkat headed to the bedroom. As usual, Eridan had wasted no time in becoming shirtless, and was lying down atop the horribly colored bright purple bed, his glasses on the side table and his hand cupping his stupid grinning face. The forwardness, the near complete lack of caring made Karkat sick. It also turned him on like nothing else. He stood staring at his “lover’s” smoldering body for just a minute, when Eridan got impatient. “Hey, I didn’t hit you up for wwindoww shoppin’, Kar. Get your ‘pale ass’ in bed. Noww.”

He didn’t have to say it twice. Feigning indifference, Karkat looked off to one side, refusing to give the prick the satisfaction of watching his face flush as he stripped. First, he took off the god awful bright red sweater his brother had given him for Christmas. It looked like shit but did the job of keeping him warm well enough.

Now topless, Karkat tried to get into bed when Eridan spoke up sharply. “No, you already wwasted enough a my time stadin’ there all slack jawwed and takin’ all day to get in here,” Eridan sneered as Karkat stared at him, obviously confused about where this was going. The Aquarius sighed dramatically, but the glint in his blue eyes let Karkat know that he wasn’t really all that mad. “Take all a your clothes off so I don’t havve to wworry about it later.”

Once again, Karkat hardly needed very much incentive to do what Eridan told him to, as embarrassing as this request was. Being treated this way made him feel sexy in the weirdest of fashions, and so it was with very little hesitation that Karkat stripped off his socks, let his pants drop to the floor, and, looking up at the ceiling so he could avoid eye contact as long possible, worked his boxers off and kicked them away.

“Alright, can I get on the fuc- MMPH!” Karkat’s question was cut short as the much larger boy pulled him down onto the bed and kissed him passionately, forcing his tongue deep inside Karkat’s mouth, a muffled moaning sound coming up from the petite albino’s throat as he put up a token resistance, pushing against Eridan’s chest futilely. His hips betrayed him, though, grinding themselves against Eridan’s, which was slightly uncomfortable because his lover was still clothed from the waist down. Karkat pulled his mouth away from Eridan’s, fighting the urge to pant long enough to beg. “Hey, a-asshole, take your pants off. Y-You’re chaffing me,”

“Wwhatevver, fine, but you’re gonna owwe me,” Eridan gently pushed Karkat off of him and unceremoniously disrobed himself, kicking his pants and underwear against the wall, then wrapped his fingers around the thin white hair of his lover and pulled him over towards his crotch. “I accommodated you, noww you gotta take care of somethin’ real quick before wwe really get started,”

“Fuck you, shit stain,” Karkat muttered darkly, but could hardly fight even if he really wanted to, not with Eridan gripping his hair so tightly. He wrapped his lips around Eridan’s erect member, and started pumping his head up and down as much as he could manage, all the while relishing in the slight power he gained, making Eridan moan and squirm as he ran his tongue up and down length before going back to the blowjob in full force.

The dark blonde let out a series of loud, squealing sounds as Karkat sent him through the wringer, eventually cumming with full force and shoving himself a bit too far into Karkat’s throat, causing him to choke a bit. Nonetheless, he managed to swallow the load, having intimate knowledge of what could happen if he didn’t. As soon as Eridan’s grip loosened, Karkat pulled up and glared into his face with red eyes, fully intending to curse him out for something. But the burning look of desire from the other man stole of the shorter male’s words and once again they were passionately making out. Karkat internally hoped that Eridan found it disgusting to kiss him after receiving a blowjob, but knew he probably just found it kinky. They rolled around on the bed until Eridan once again found himself on top

The Aquarius moved his lips away from the Cancer’s and gave him a lusty grin. Karkat could feel the other's warm breath on his ear, causing him to shudder. Then, trying his best to make his voice as husky as possible, Eridan sighed dreamily “Noww I’m goin’ in, so get ready.” He rolled off of the albino teen towards the side table, grabbing lube from the interior drawer, and spread some on his own hand. He then tossed it to Karkat, who caught it with a bit of fumbling and sat flustered before sighing and getting to work on lubing himself.

The icy fluid stung his palm, and the feeling of slicking himself was always gross and bitingly cold. Eridan was such a wimp about that sort of thing, so Karkat always ended up having to do it himself. Bastard. When he turned back to look at his douchebag lover, he had managed to equip a condom over his throbbing dick and presumably lubed himself to boot.

 The sight of that sent Karkat down to his knees, and he began pumping his hand down his own shaft. He mewled softly, until Eridan came up behind him, grab his “lover’s” hips and thrusted himself into Karkat with abandon, causing both boys to scream out in pleasure as deep, primal noises came from their throats. Karkat was in love with the feeling of Eridan pounding into him, but would never let him know that. Still, it was hard to act indignant while you were jerking yourself off to the warm feeling of being penetrated.

Eridan grunted fiercely, driving for not much more than his own pleasure. Still, the more Karkat writhed around and cried out, the more pleasurable it was. With that in mind, he found the spot he was looking for and focused on it continuously, causing Karkat to scream and bounce so hard against the Aquarius that his pelvis was starting to feel sore. He didn’t care, however, as the sensation was incredibly intense.

Finally unable to take it anymore, Karkat let loose one final whimper and orgasmed onto Eridan’s blanket just as a final thrust from the dirty blond singled his end as well, along with a loud grunt that was not in the least bit flattering.

They cleaned up without much talking, throwing the blanket in the hamper and replacing it with a less stupid looking black spare. The two then slid into bed without further conversation. Not long after that, Karkat stared at Eridan’s back in the dark, wondering if he should say something. Maybe finally classify this thing they had as something besides fuck buddies. Maybe use the word that neither of them really wanted to, at least as an excuse to keep this going awhile longer. Instead, all he said was “Night, asshole.”

Eridan let out a short laugh, but then, without turning around, replied “Night, Kar.” That was it. And for now, that was all Karkat really needed this to be: whatever it was. Content, he closed his eyes and drifted off to dreams of how Eridan would react when he found the snowy boots on his coffee table. 


End file.
